Rien que pour tes beaux yeux
by RachelTW
Summary: Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy sont Préfets-en-Chef. La cohabitation se passait bien. Mais pourtant ce dimanche matin fut "la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase" pour ce dernier. Résultat: une dispute. Comment une expression fait elle tout déraper?


**Rien que pour tes beaux yeux. (Os)**

**Bien sur les persoo ne m'appartiennent pas on dit plutôt merci J.K Rowling ^^ **

**Hermione Granger, meilleure élève de tout Poudlard depuis bien longtemps,avait été nommé au poste de Préfète en chef pour sa 7eme et dernière année d'étude. Seule ombre à ce tableau presque parfait, son homologue,Drago Malfoy, alias le Prince des Serpentard, toujours là pour la fairesortir de ses gonds ce que même Ron n'était pas capable de faire, c'était dire... Elle devait donc partager avec lui une salle commune. Etonnamment, lacohabitation ne se passait pas si mal que ça depuis qu'elle avait commencer,ou du moins c'était loin de la galère qu'elle avait imaginer. Apparemment lachute de Lord Voldemort avait eu un effet bénéfique sur lui, ce à quoi ellene s'était vraiment pas attendue, et c'était à n'y rien comprendre. Mais cen'est pas ça qui nous intéresse pour le moment. Ce qui nous intéresseplutôt c'est le réveil d'une certaine Gryffondor en ce dimanche matinpluvieux...**

**En ce dimanche matin, la jeune Préfète en chef des Gryffondor se réveilla dans ses appartements. Ses yeux étaient encore bouffis par le sommeil, les lèvres sèches, et ses cheveux bruns en désordres. En bref, elle était loin de la beauté parfaite qui en aurait fait craquer plus d'un. Oubliant qu'elle partageait cet appartement avec son homologue de Serpentard, elle se leva en repoussant sa couette au bout de son lit, sortit tout naturellement de sa chambre et descendit dans la salle commune encore vêtue de son pyjama. (ndla: merci à MarlOuZz ,ma bêta =)**

**Drago quand à lui était réveillé depuis longtemps et lisait tranquillement dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. Soudain, il entendit des pas il se tourna donc vers leur origine et…sa bouche ne put que s'ouvrir en un O parfait…**

**_ Putin, Granger tu peux pas faire un effort de présentation avant de descendre ?**

**_ Quoi encore Malfoy ?,s'écria t- elle agacé**

**_ Mais putin tu t'est vue ?T'est passée devant un miroir avant de venir ici ?Apparemment non !Mais merde alors !Je vais pas supporter une telle vision tout les matins parce que Mademoiselle ne daigne pas se préparer avant de s'afficher !,s'emporta le Serpentard.**

**La brune s'offusqua alors devant cette longue tirade et s'empressa de lui répondre :**

**_ Mais Malefoy je vais pas me mettre en tenue de soirée non plus ,rien que pour tes beaux yeux !Mais c'est pas possible cette égo mal placée !Tu penses qu'à toi !Et moi alors si j'avais envie de rester en pyjama toute la journée ?Qu'est ce que ca peut te faire ?J'en ai rien à foutre d'un petit Serpentard égoïste qui pense qu'il peut dicter sa loi sur tout le monde !Eh ben tu vois Malefoy ?Avec moi ça marche pas !**

**Et s'est en furie que la rouge et or s'apprêta à repartir dans sa chambre quand soudain on la retenue par le bras…**

**En entendant, le petit discours de son ennemie, le Serpentard resta bouche-bée.1 :elle avait osée lui parler sur un ton irrespectueux.2 :elle lui avait dis ses 4 vérités avec beaucoup de colère et 3 :elle lui avait parler de ses yeux :de ses « beaux yeux ».Lorsqu 'elle commença à partir il la retenue ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi…**

**_ Quoi encore ?T'en a pas assez fait ou quoi ?Il faut que tu viennes me faire chier encore un peu plus !**

**_ Granger calme toi !1 :tu me parle pas comme ça,2 :je ne suis pas ce que tu penses j'ai beaucoup changé contrairement à ce que tu crois et 3 :t'aimes bien mes yeux ?**

**_=O euh…**

**_ Réponds… !**

**_ Je …je…J'ai jamais dis ça…,bégaya t- elle alors qu'elle rougissait à vu d'œil.**

**_ Et le : « rien que pour tes beaux yeux »je l'ai inventé peut être ?,questionna t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. **

**La brune semblait gênée par ce rapprochement de la part du blond et les mots ne venait pas. Au lieu de ça, sa conscience lui disait :tu lui a dis ça dans la colère mais en faite tu les aime vraiment bien ses yeux gris !Alleez, avoue !Hein ?Allez Hermione tu vas craquer c'est obligé !SES YEUX,SES YEUX,SES YEUX…**

**_ Putin de conscience de merde !**

**Le vert et argent la regardait depuis un petit moment. Elle paraissait en plein débat intérieur. Il s'arrêta donc à a peine 1 mètre d'elle.**

**_ Putin de conscience de merde !**

**_ Hein ?Qu'est ce que tu racontes Granger ?**

**_ Rien laisses tomber Malefoy, finit elle par répondre sortant soudain de ses pensées**

**_ On se calme. N'empêche t'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.**

**_ Oh, tu me fais chier. Si tu veux savoir c'est oui !Et maintenant que t'as eu ta réponse je te laisse apprécier ta victoire en paix et je m'en vais.**

**Sur ce elle se tourna. Mais il la retenu de nouveau et en se retournant, il n'était qu'à 5 centimètre de son visage.**

**_ Malefoy…**

**_ Quoi ?**

**_ Laisse moi partir, soupira t- elle plus que troublée par le souffle chaud du blond en face d'elle.**

**_ Et si j'avais pas envie. Resterais-tu pour mes beaux yeux ?**

**_ Quoi ?Euh… ben…**

**Il ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de répondre et l'embrassa doucement…**

**Elle n'en revenait pas. Drago Malefoy, prince des serpentards, était en train de l'embrasser, elle Hermione Granger Miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor.**

**Et pourtant, en cette instant elle ne pouvait penser qu'à ces lèvres douces et chaudes qui ce mouvait sur ses propres lèvres à elle. Elle ne voulut pas s'arrêter. Aussi quand notre expert en la matière lui mordilla les lèvres, elle céda en soupirant d'aisance.**

**Drago ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il avait fait ça et pourtant il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Ce baiser, normalement défendu, le remplissait de sensations inconnues. Il trouvait les lèvres de la Gryffondor incroyablement douces, attirantes et sucrées. Quand elle le laissa approfondir le baiser il l'entendit soupirer et ce fut alors un ballet entre eux. Un baiser qui devenait de plus en plus ardent, plus passionné et ce baiser qui n'avait été qu'au début timide devint très vite langoureux.**

**Ils se détachèrent alors à bout de souffle en se regardant droit dans les yeux…**

**Elle le regarda tout en se demandant ce qui venait de se passer. Bizarrement,elle ne regrettait pas et au contraire avait beaucoup apprécié. Elle prit finalement une décision. Elle l'embrassa alors furtivement. Et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Quand soudain :**

**_ Hermione !**

**Elle se retourna, étonnée, en entendant son prénom**

**Il la scruta et lut dans ses yeux, qu'elle avait aimé et il avait pour intime conviction que ces baisers ne seraient pas les dernier.**

**_...Toi aussi t'as de beaux yeux, tu sais ?**

**Voilà c'est fini le petit trip !=) **


End file.
